


【德哈】玫瑰花的正确食用方法

by Cacia1996



Series: 德哈doi手册 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 风流成性街头魔术师德 x 心智不健全流浪孤儿哈
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈doi手册 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180649
Kudos: 36





	【德哈】玫瑰花的正确食用方法

“看，我发现了一个什么宝贝。”德拉科对着站在街边迷茫又无措的男孩吹了声口哨，“一只迷路的小猫。小猫，你是被主人遗弃了么？”

哈利瞪起眼睛警惕地打量着轻佻的男人。

“那就是不小心从泉水中走出来的宁芙，宝贝你可真好看。”德拉科索性走到男孩身边，用手指挑起了他的下巴。

“先生......不......我不是......”哈利没有听过男人说的这个名字，只能慌张地摇头。

哈利是一个孤儿，几个月前从那个虐待他成性的姨妈家逃出来，他无家可归只得一路乞讨逃亡，这才刚刚到了一个新的陌生城市，正在为自己能否讨到下一餐而苦恼。

但是眼下，他没空再去思考这个问题了，因为眼前这个男人吻住了他的嘴。没有侵略性，甚至不带情欲，非常轻柔，像是真的担心吓坏初入人世的精灵。

“先生？”哈利很困惑，他不明白这是什么，当然，他明白这是一个吻，他这一路上见过形形色色的男男女女在街边这样做，可是为什么眼前这个男人要吻自己呢？

“宝贝你真甜，像是玫瑰花酿成的蜂蜜，所以你是玫瑰花的精灵吗，不然我怎么能从你身上摘下这美丽的花朵。”德拉从男孩的耳后拿出一朵玫瑰，“你看，这里还有。”

哈利眼睁睁地看着男人修长的手指从自己的胸口变出一朵玫瑰花。

“这朵花是从你的心脏上长出来的，你的原身吗？”德拉科拿着玫瑰放在唇边亲吻了一下，将花朵别在男孩的耳后，凑过去将嘴唇贴在他的耳畔轻声地说，“让我忍不住想要采撷，独自欣赏。”

“先生你是魔法师吗？”

这孩子明明看上去浑身上下脏兮兮的，德拉科原以为他是一个讨生活的小乞儿，只是那双绿眼睛生得好生明亮，让他忍不住想要上去调戏一番，可是为什么这孩子说出来的话这般单纯？

魔术师失笑的看着这只好奇地盯着自己的小猫咪，乱蓬蓬的刘海让他看起来特别年幼。

“那先生您能给我一个家吗？”

“哦，宝贝，当然，乐意为你效劳。”德拉科笑着牵起男孩的手，一步步诱哄着他走向深渊。

“先生？这里是？”哈利困惑地问身后正在关门的男人。

“宝贝，找魔法师帮忙总得付出点代价对不对。”德拉科手指点在男孩的嘴唇上。

“可是......先生......我没有钱......”哈利窘迫的挠了挠头发。

“不，亲爱的小玫瑰，我只想要你。”

哈利睁大了眼睛看着眼前的男人，小心翼翼将自己往后缩了缩，以前费农姨夫威胁过他，要把他卖给什么人，哈利不想要这样所以才逃了出来。

德拉科看着仓皇失措的男孩，忍不住笑了起来，将自己的外套脱了挂在一旁椅子上：“别怕宝贝，我想，你应该先去洗一个澡。”

哈利已经好久没有洗过澡了，浑身上下脏兮兮的，但是男人丝毫没有嫌弃他的意思，牵着他的手将他领进浴室，亲手把他的外套脱掉，又把浴巾和洗漱用品摆在他面前，给他调好花洒的水温。

“洗好了叫我，我就在门外。”

哈利舒舒服服洗了个热水澡，用浴巾擦身体的时候才意识到自己没有换洗的衣服，正在不知道该如何是好的时候，浴室的门忽然被打开，男人似乎是注意到水声中断时间太长了。

“宝贝？洗完了？”

“先生......我......”哈利头上顶着浴巾，不知所措的看着面前的男人。

德拉科看着眼前的景象脑子里只剩下一个词——活色生香。男孩看得出是遭受了长期的虐待，身形十分瘦弱，苍白的皮肤上还有一条条伤痕，被热水蒸出一层薄薄的粉红，但是男孩好像没什么羞耻心那样，只是把浴巾顶在头上盖住了湿漉漉的头发，赤裸着身体站在缭绕的水雾之中，如同仙境中的天使。

德拉科两步走到他跟前，用浴巾包住男孩的身体把人打横抱了起来，男孩顺从的把小臂缠在他的脖子上。

“宝贝，你可真是个小天使。”德拉科在床边坐下，拿出吹风机给男孩吹头发，小孩安安静静的缩在他怀里，任由他的手探进浴巾吃豆腐，一点也没有反抗，但是紧绷的身体透露出他有多紧张。

“别紧张。”德拉科将吹风机放下，又把男孩身上的浴巾扯下来扔在一旁，居高临下的站在床边，看着虽然紧张却没有一丝反抗的小猫，用手指轻轻摩挲着他的嘴角，“我会教你怎么做的，你只需要跟着我，感受我就好。”

哈利愣愣地点了点头，虽然他不知道是什么，但是他觉得眼前这位先生很温柔，让他凭空生出一种信任和依赖。

德拉科满意地看着乖顺的小猫，俯身亲吻他饱满红润的嘴唇。这张嘴很适合用来接吻，也很适合......含着点什么，但是不是现在，新生的玫瑰还没绽放花蕾，他不介意慢慢培育他，让他绽放出最妖治的花朵。

哈利没有尝试过这个，男人的吻和刚才完全不一样，要是说刚才是在亲吻娇嫩的花瓣，舍不得让他受伤，那现在这个，就是一场席卷玫瑰花田的风暴，灵活的舌头从因仰着头而微张的小嘴中长驱直入，在他的口腔里翻江倒海，哈利只觉得自己的空气都要被先生篡了去，无法呼吸，只能发出呜呜咽咽地呻吟，被捣弄出来的涎水顺着无法闭合的嘴角滑落下来。

接着，他又感受到那双神奇的手伸到了自己的身上捻住了他的乳头。

“先......先生......嗯......”哈利感到紧张，他不明白这是什么意思，但是胸口传来的酥痒让他很难耐。

“嘘嘘嘘，不要说话，我说了，你只需要跟着我，感受我就好。”

德拉科单膝跪在床边，俯身向下压，哈利承受不住只好慢慢向下躺倒，房间里没有炉火也没有暖气，热水澡带来的热气很快就消散了，皮肤直接暴露在空气中，哈利感觉到冷，他想把自己蜷缩在一起，但是男人跪在他两腿之前，他做不到。

“先......先生......”哈利期期艾艾地喊了一声，试图引起男人的注意。

“对不起宝贝，不过相信我，一会儿就不会冷了。”德拉科单手撑在男孩身侧，哈利顺从地伸出手臂抱住他的脖子，甚至挺起胸口往德拉科手里送。德拉科被他配合的模样逗乐了，他是真的不知道自己即将面临什么吗？

在德拉科的玩弄下，男孩胸前的茱萸已经站立起来。

“嗯......啊......”哈利从来没有体验过这样的感受，胸前一阵酥麻扩散开，他努力地瞪着眼睛看着挤压自己前胸的手指，那眼神简直就像是好学的稚童。

“舒服吗？”德拉科看着小猫一副天真无邪的模样，忍不住想要逗弄他，他从来没见过这样可爱的人，跟他上过床的人不计其数，只有这孩子的眼神这样率真坦白，像是不谙世事的天使，让人想将他拉下神坛，弄脏他，在纯洁的白纸上涂抹上属于自己的颜色。

“我......我不知道，先生......感觉......感觉很奇怪。”哈利不会怎么描述这样的感觉，只能坦白的将自己的感受告诉男人。

德拉科看着懵懂的小猫，索性低头将小红果含进口中，舌头挤压着顶端的小孔，牙齿轻咬着向外拉扯，这时哈利才感到不安，伸手想去推胸前玩弄着乳头的脑袋，却被男人预知到了一般，钳制了双手。

“嗯......嗯......先生......”哈利无措地扭动身体，小腿胡乱地蹬着床单，想要分散胸前的刺激引起的颤栗。

“嘘嘘嘘，放轻松，宝贝。”

“先生，你是要吃了我吗？”小孩的眼睛里已经含上了水花。

德拉科哑然。这到底是怎样长大的孩子，简直就像童话故事里被呵护得很好的玫瑰花，罩在与世隔绝的玻璃罩中，一点也不知道人间的凶险。可是这样的孩子会受到多少欺辱？德拉科眼神暗了暗，在街头摸爬滚打这么多年，他比谁都明白人类的险恶。

“是的，宝贝，我要吃了你。”德拉科放过了被他吮吸的充血的乳粒，声音沙哑地凑在男孩耳畔呢喃。

“先生......能不能不要......”哈利试图乞求他，可是......然后呢？他忽然对自己的生命产生了一丝怀疑，反正，他无家可归，他的生命一文不值，往前走可能会饿死，回去会被费农姨夫卖给不知道是什么人，如果被这位先生吃掉，似乎也不错？但是......

“先生......会疼吗？”

“可能会有一点？”

“先生我怕。”哈利哭了出来。他怕疼，他从小被达力欺负，他知道拳头打在身上就是疼。

“嘘嘘嘘，宝贝，别哭。”嘴里这么说，可是德拉科看着哭得颤颤巍巍却依然乖巧地躺在他身下的男孩，只感觉到满足。这只小猫就像是明明知道自己待宰献祭的命运，依然乖巧地守着自己的神明。

他用舌尖舔舐着男孩流了满脸的眼泪。

“宝贝，你真甜。”

顺着男孩美好的人鱼线，德拉科的手指滑向他的下身，用温度偏低湿润的掌心握住了秀气的阴茎。

“嗯！”哈利喉咙里泄出一声呻吟，随后是压抑着哭腔的声音，“先生......”

嗓音软绵绵的，像是被蜂蜜黏在了一起，空气里都窜着甘甜。

这孩子实在是太可爱了，可爱到顽劣如德拉科都舍不得继续捉弄他，只想把他放在棉花糖上好好疼爱。

“宝贝，你该不会从来没有自慰过吧？”魔术师用拇指按压铃口，就着顶端分泌出来的前液慢慢开始撸动柱身。

“没......没有过，先生。”最脆弱的地方被人握在手里，却被照顾的十分舒服，男人对力道的把握十分精准，不会重到产生压迫和疼痛，也不会轻飘飘的让人欲求不满，哈利舒服得发出哼哼的声音，“但是我做过爱。”

德拉科手中的动作忽然停了下来。

“先生？”撩拨起来的欲望没有得到释放，哈利觉得难受又委屈，他不知道为什么停了下来，只能小心翼翼地问他的掌控者。

“做爱？跟谁？”声音里透着危险的气息。

哈利不知所措地缩了缩脖子，无处安放的双手揪着身下的床单，小声说：“一个月前，那个女人说让我跟她做爱就给我吃饭。”

德拉科明白了，不谙世事的小孩一定是被哪个女人当成小雏妓了，但是他完全没办法想象这个看起来什么也不知道的小宝贝是怎么跟一个女人做爱的，但是一想到在他之前居然有人碰过这个身体，一阵无名的邪火开始顺着脊骨在身体里来回窜。

“忘了她，让我告诉你什么才是真正的做爱。”

“啊......先生......”哈利惊呼一声，想往后躲。

“别动，甜心，你不会想受伤。”德拉科含着男孩秀气的性器，双手按住他的胯让他无处可躲。

和德拉科上床的对象当然有过长得好看的男孩子，但是德拉科从来不会给别人口交，他怎么能忍受俯身人下的这种感觉呢？只不过眼前这个男孩不一样，他太甜蜜了，让德拉科只想把自己最好的都拿出来，好好疼爱他。

德拉科用灵巧的舌尖戳刺着阴茎顶端，男孩无师自通地将修长的腿攀上男人的肩膀，手指插入了德拉科淡金色柔顺的发丝之间。

情欲是人类本能，不需要老师，只要方式正确，每个人都是天生的浪子。

德拉科满意地欣赏着男孩因他而起的欲望，他身上的皮肤已经变成了好看的粉红色，欲火烧灼着他想要更多。

“先生，我还想要，这很舒服。”不知道羞耻心是什么的男孩向男人发出了邀请。

德拉科含糊地笑了一下，慢慢地将男孩的阴茎含了进去，丰沛的口水在嘬弄下发出滋滋的水声，淫靡又色情。

潮湿高温的口腔包裹着柱身，粗糙的舌苔照顾着每一寸皮肤，前端已经顶到了喉咙的软肉上，哈利仰起脖子，架在男人肩膀上的腿绷直了，脚趾蜷缩起来，他没有感受过这么强烈的刺激。

德拉科握着男孩瘦弱的腰肢，掌控着口交的节奏，男孩轻动着胯，似乎是想要配合着频率进到更深的地方，却又被男人钳制着无法实现，嘴里发出嗯嗯唧唧的娇喘。

“嗯......先生，还想要，还想要更多。”哈利已经忘记了这位先生要吃掉他的威胁，在欲望的驱使下坦露自己的愿望。

德拉科也没有犹豫，放松自己的喉管，给了男孩几个深喉，少经人事的男孩尖叫着射在了他嘴里。

“对不起！！对不起先生！”意识到自己犯了错的男孩拼命想退出来，却在男人的钳制下动弹不得。

德拉科一点也不急，他一边吞咽着男孩腥膻浓稠的精液，一边抬眼看着羞愧的小孩，眼眶红红的一副被欺负狠了的样子，但是他知道，这是餍足的表现。

待射精完全结束，德拉科才让滑溜溜的性器滑出他的口腔，然后用充盈着男孩自己味道的嘴吻了上去。

“玫瑰，尝尝你自己的味道。”德拉科托着男孩的脑袋，不容分说挤进了他的口中，“是不是像玫瑰花蜜一样甜。”

高潮过后还在不应期的身体脆弱又敏感，经不住德拉科这样的深吻，哈利整个人软在男人怀里，任由他胡作非为。

“先生......您还要吃我吗？”哈利小声的问

“当然，宝贝，刚才不过是开胃的前菜，接下来才是正餐。”

德拉科握着男孩纤细的手，搭在自己的皮带扣上，嘴唇贴在他的脸颊上，一边亲吻嫩滑还带着绒毛的肌肤，一边蛊惑着他。

“蜜糖，帮我解开。”

哈利的手指并没有力气完成这项任务，他在年长的男人撩拨下几乎化作一汪春水，只能被牵引着将皮带的搭扣解开然后褪下裤装，束缚已久的欲望像是折叠刀一样弹出来打在哈利的小臂上，男孩被这炙热的欲望吓得想要缩回手臂。

“别怕，宝贝，感受它。”德拉科诱供着不谙世事的宝贝，让他用细腻的掌心包住自己的硬挺，然后带着他的手一起慢慢地上下撸动，“等会，它会进入你，让你体会什么才是人间极乐。”

哈利瞪着眼睛，不知廉耻地盯着自己掌心包住的柱体，他小心翼翼地用了点力气挤压了一下，听见男人从喉咙里挤出一声闷哼。

男人的阴茎很大，涨成了狰狞的紫红色，凸起的经络在手心磨蹭着。

德拉科看着天真无邪的男孩，盯着自己性器直勾勾的眼神简直像是第一次看见糖果的小孩，好奇中还有那么一点点向往。

他松开了覆着男孩手背的手，越过他的头顶从墙边拿出一罐润滑剂，挤了一点在手上，在掌心捂热了，用手指涂抹在男孩后穴边缘。

穴口被依然低于体温的润滑液一激猛烈地收缩，哈利皱着眉，他不知道自己该不该躲，他没有跟男人做过爱，但是在夜晚阴暗的小巷子里偶然撞见过一次，上位者按着身下人的后背，俯身在地上的人高高翘起臀部，本不是用来吞纳性器的地方严密的咬合着粗壮的阴茎，两个人都是一副满足享受的表情。

他只是专心地感受着身后奇异的触感，掌心握着男人的阴茎忘记了动作。

德拉科并没有介意男孩停下了对他的照顾，反而觉得男孩皱着眉对抗着后穴空虚的表情可爱极了。嘘，他当然知道这个表情代表了什么，可是小家伙自己看起来并不明白，他只是困惑地努力想要夹紧，通过摩擦达到一点点快意。

德拉科用他修长的手指缓慢地推送了进去。不曾被造访过的私密花园迅速对这陌生的访客表现出强烈的好奇和热情，高温湿润的肠道殷切地挤压上来，积极地吮吸着修长的手指，想要邀请新朋友进入到更深的地方。

德拉科的手不算宽厚，手指也比较纤细，一根手指探入紧致的甬道没有引起一丝一毫的不适，于是他将第二根手指挤了进去。

充分的润滑和丰盈的肠液让男孩只是轻轻闷哼了一声就顺利吃下了第二根手指。

身为魔术师的人有灵活的手指，戳刺按压着柔软的内壁，看着他的猫咪舒服地闭上眼睛，握着阴茎的手泄劲松开，心安理得享受起来。

就这样，第三根手指也没有阻碍的敲开大门滑了进来。

德拉科是个很有耐心的猎人，他知道什么时候让自己的猎物放松，什么时候下手才能品尝到最可口的食物，在听见男孩突然急促的呼吸和娇憨的喘息，他知道是时候了。

“先......生......”哈利睁开迷蒙的双眼，祖母绿的眼睛疑惑地看向身上正在观察自己的男人，三支手指安分地埋在身体里面一动也不动。

“宝贝，想要的东西，要自己努力才能获取。”德拉科意有所指地看了一眼他已经完全松开却依然虚握在自己下身的手。

哈利被他的眼神看得一紧张，猛地攥了一下拳，让男人的性器紧贴着自己的掌心。

“好孩子，用你喜欢的速度。”德拉科喘着气，这孩子掌心的触感太好了，像是一匹上好的锦缎。他用舌尖挑逗着男孩的耳廓，模仿性交的动作向耳孔探入。

潮湿和高温让哈利不住地颤抖，他颤颤巍巍地开始替男人手淫，埋在身体里蛰伏的手指随着他的动作也重新开始抽插。

不够，太轻了，太慢了。食髓知味的男孩发出不满的娇喘，带着哭腔向男人撒娇。

“先生.....先生......”哈利用脚跟摩擦着床单，身体里的空虚和翻腾的欲望啮咬着他的神经，他委屈巴巴的用绯红的眼睛哀求地看着撑在他身上的男人。

德拉科也并不好受，他已经忍得太久了，男孩虚浮地握着他的欲望，像是小奶猫一样用肉垫挠着他的心，他很想不管不顾地将自己埋进这具天鹅绒一般柔软的身体中，但是看着可怜兮兮的男孩，风流成性的男人竟然生出一丝许久不曾有过的爱怜，到底是舍不得他受伤。

“蜜糖，你可以用自己喜欢的节奏。”伊甸园的毒蛇丝丝的吐着鲜红的信子蛊惑着单纯的天使。

哈利努力地握着烫手的阴茎，试图加快速度，同时感受到身体里的律动，仿佛两个速度趋于一致，似乎这个滚烫的巨物已经破开了他的花苞，在他身体里攻城略池。

虽然忍得很辛苦，但是德拉科终于将自己第四根手指也钻进了男孩的身体，他就像是在男孩的身体里凿开了一口活泉，正在一股一股地往外冒着蜜汁。

哈利虚浮无力的手腕已经无法满足他身体里被打开的黑洞，从魔盒里钻出来的名为欲望的飞虫顺着血管浑身满心乱窜，叫嚣饥饿，需要被更大的东西填满。

“先生......先生......”哈利嫩白的腿不知道什么时候又缠上了男人精壮的腰身，手已经松开了被前液流满的柱身。他握住男人的手腕，哭着哀求。

明明是德拉科在疼爱他，哈利满脸委委屈屈的眼泪却弄得像被多么无情地欺负了一样。

不过，德拉科也不准备再忍耐下去了，不知餍足地流着口水的小嘴已经做好准备吃下更大的东西了。他抽出手指，感受着甬道里嫩肉眷恋地挽留，最后发出“啵”的一声，像是香槟溢满气泡，冲开了软木塞。

德拉科扶着自己狰狞的性器抵住了小孩因饥饿而不断开阖的小嘴，以一种强势的，不容置疑的力度钉了进去。

小嘴贪婪地吞咽着阴茎，内壁热烈地挤压欢迎着新来的朋友。

温暖潮湿的甬道爽得德拉科头皮发麻，电流从铃口钻进来一路逼上大脑，烧断了神经的电路。他无视了在他的钳制下挣扎扑腾的男孩，一直插进了最深处，发出满足的喟叹。这才停下来开始安慰浑身痉挛，目光涣散的宝贝。

“蜜糖？宝贝？小玫瑰？”

嘴唇贴在粉红发烫的肌肤上，德拉科用自己给男孩取的外号轻唤着他飞出了身体的灵魂。

“嗯......先生......太......太大了......”理智归位，哈利扭动着身体，哭哭啼啼的向男人哭诉。

“不大一点怎么满足你饥渴的小嘴呢？你摸摸看，它多么诚实，紧紧地吸着我不肯松嘴。”德拉科牵着男孩的手，小猫用指尖小心翼翼地碰触了一下两个人连接在一起的部分。哈利感受到自己的褶皱全部被撑平了，严丝合缝地含着男人的性器，德拉科看着他小心翼翼又好奇地模样恨不得把这块蜂蜜整个吞下去才算安心，他调笑地问，“什么感觉？”

“嗯......好满......”哈利喃喃地说着，不只是身体，就像是男人把他心上的那块漏洞也填补了起来，他形容不出来这种奇妙的满足感，这是从来没有任何一个人给过他的。

哈利只觉得自己心中忽然生出一种感觉，如果能和这位先生一起活着，会不会很趣？不知道还有没有机会了？

不知道还有没有机会了......这个想法一旦形成，迅速在心里扎根，从未有过的恐惧盘踞在他的心脏之上，他是一个吃了上顿没有下顿的孤儿，能不能活过这个冬天还是未知数。

“先生......先生......我想活下去。”求生的欲望突然破蛹而出，蝴蝶扇动着翅膀引发了一场风暴，摧毁了哈利的心理防线，他一直以为自己是一个坚强的孩子，但是这一刻，他搂着男人的脖子哭喊出来。

德拉科看着突然泣不成声的男孩，一时间感到手足无措，这是把自己威胁要吃了他的玩笑当真了吗？他搂着钻在自己怀里啼哭的小孩，轻拍着他的后背。

“宝贝？不哭了，乖，我当然舍不得你。”

德拉科觉得自己一定是被这只不食人间烟火的精灵偷走了心，他居然可以在自己埋在这温暖湿润的身体里停下来安慰一个哭泣的男孩。

哈利哭着轻轻地晃动身体，他想要感受活着是什么样的，他存在这个世界上，但是他从来没有感觉自己的生命这么鲜活过。

德拉科配合着他的动作开始抽插起来，好不容易停止的泉眼又开始汩汩流淌，像是为了证明自己的生命力，拼命地分泌出爱液，伴随抽擦的动作在交媾处研磨成细腻的白色泡沫。

“先生！”哈利哭着尖叫起来，抽插的动作从磨人的温存逐渐变得粗鲁蛮横，性爱是人最原始的欲望，他修长的双腿紧紧地缠在男人的腰上，足弓紧绷，眼泪往回流呛进了喉管，他的手胡乱地揪着男人的头发，“先生，我还想要你，能不能别让我走。”

德拉科不明白为什么这个男孩的声音会这么破碎，这个蜜糖一样的天使不该这么破碎，他不知道怎么安慰这孩子，只能将自己往更深的地方送进去，像打桩机一样凶猛地进攻着湿热的内腔，几乎把囊袋也一并送进去，试图用身体给这个小家伙一丝安全感。

“嘘嘘嘘，别怕，别怕宝贝，我不会让你走。”他将男孩收进自己的臂弯之中，紧紧地抱着他。

哈利感觉自己是一叶在狂风暴雨之中漂泊的小船，他看见男人湛蓝的眼睛里掀起的滔天巨浪，他几乎淹没进去，只能紧紧地抱着唯一的依靠。

在男人猛烈地进攻之下，哈利很快尖叫着泄了身，后穴因高潮的痉挛剧烈的收缩，德拉科又重重抽插了几下，也将自己全部都交付给了男孩。

疲惫从哈利几乎被打散的骨头缝里一丝一丝钻了出来，他迷迷糊糊地将头埋在年长的男人肩窝里，感受着体内再一次被填满，精液填补了每一处缝隙，他好像跟这位先生完全融合在了一起。

“先生......”哈利闭着眼睛，贴着先生的耳畔呢喃细语，一副昏昏欲睡的模样。

“嘘嘘嘘，宝贝，放心，我在这儿呢。”德拉科还没有将自己抽出来，他迷恋于浸泡在湿润的内腔的触感，这只才走进人间的天使还不知道人世的险恶就将自己全身心都交付在了一个“骗子”手里。

善于操控人心的风流魔术师又一次骗取了一颗单纯的心。明明不是第一次了，德拉科却忽然感受到了久违的愧疚。

他在这个世上风流惯了，没有爱过任何人，拜托，大家都是成年人，能用性解决的事，谈什么爱呢？

但是看着乖顺的躺在自己身下呼吸变得绵长的小家伙，德拉科第一次生出了想要将这只小猫豢养在身边的冲动，可是他自己都是一个流离失所的浪子，又拿什么来养活一个一看就该生活在温室里的玫瑰花呢？

他终于依依不舍地将自己从男孩的身体里退出来，白浊混着淫水争先恐后地从无法闭合的小嘴里流了出来，沾在被操熟的红色肉穴上淫糜又妖艳。

德拉科打横抱起男孩，带他去浴室清理，感受到失重感和热源，男孩往他怀里又钻了钻，毫无防备。

他是个毫无防备的天使，如果就这么把他丢回这个肮脏的社会......德拉科不敢想。

德拉科细心的将人清理干净，换上酒店的备用床单，将他甜蜜的宝贝放上去。

德拉科含着笑看男孩无意识地挤进自己怀里，伸手撩开他额前细碎的刘海，他早就注意到这里有一块伤疤了，这个宝贝在遇到他之前是不是受过太多苦，却还是保留着最单纯的爱意。

是上天送给他的礼物吧，德拉科抱着他甜蜜的男孩，那就让自己保护他吧，在残留着欢爱气息的房间里，只剩下两人绵长的呼吸。


End file.
